Kim Possible X: Full Metal Hunter episode 8
by 2000 hunter
Summary: Team Possible travels into a strange world to complete their mission but when they meet a new villan the mission gets harder and harder and may lead to lose the best friend you got, is this greatest challenge is it the finale? little Gore and bloodly stor
1. The new world

Full Metal Hunter

After defeating the Yakuza Rax and his friends jumped into a portal that leads them to the real Yakuza Boss.

Rax: Look out!

Rax fell at Ron that knocked him out.

Kim: Rax, Ron are you guys ok?

Rax: Never felt better.

Kim: Ron?

Rax: I guess his knocked out.

Kim: Well we can't just leave him carry him.

Rax: What, why me?

Kim: Your the one who knocked him out.

Rax: Oh man.

Kim: Look at that.

There was a long bridge under it was a 2 waterfalls are heading to each other and when they reach each other they both fall.

Rax: What the hell is that?

Kim: I don't know, but we need to pass the bridge.

They both walk toward the bridge but when they are in the center of the bridge the bridge starts shaking.

Rax: Run!

Kim ran and she passed the bridge.

Rax: Ron is still knocked out.

Kim: Throw him.

Rax hold Ron hand and threw him to Kim's side.

Kim: Now run!

Rax ran but the ropes had been shattered Rax fell.

Kim: Rax!

Then a hand made of stone hold him and put him in Kim's side and then it broke.

Kim: Are you okay?

Rax: Yea, what was that?

Old man: Hello strangers.

Kim: Hi.

Old man: I'm sorry about the bridge.

Rax: No problem, but what was that hand?

Old man: Oh that hand, I made it.

Rax: How?

Old man: Who's that sleeping?

Kim: Oh that's our friend his been knocked out.

The Old man walks toward Ron and claps his hand then put it in Ron chest and ice was made.

Ron: Cold!!!!!

Rax: How the hell did you do that?

Old man: I did the same when I wanted to rescue you.

Kim: Yes, but how?

Old man: Come inside and I'll explain.

Ron: What happened?

Rax: It's a long story.

They went inside, and drank some tea.

Rax: So this power is called Alchemist?

Old man: Yes.

Ron: Can I learn them?

Old man: It will take you months.

Rax: Excuse me, but did someone come here before us?

Old man: Yes.

Rax: Who was it?

Old man: I don't know, but his from this country.

Ron: What country is this?

Old man: This is Japan.

Kim: Japan!

Ron: Didn't we left Japan through the portal?

Rax: This must be the other side of Japan.

Old man: Well you can stay here for the night.

Rax: No thank you.

Old man: I insist.

Kim: Ok.

Rax: Well we better go check the city ok.


	2. New powers

In the city the people were watching someone doing the same as the old man did.

People: Good work boy.

Boy: Thank you.

Ron: Hey friend, can you make a sunglasses made from diamond?

Boy: Ok.

He draws a circle and then but a small diamond and sunglasses inside it then he claps and put his hands in the circle later the diamond and the sunglasses combine and became a sunglass made of diamond.

Boy: Here you go.

Ron: Thanks.

Boy: No problem.

Ron: Hey what's your name?

Boy: Kazuya.

Ron: Thanks Kazuya.

Rax: Ok we need to go.

Ron: See you later.

Kazuya: I hope so.

They head back to the Old man house.

Old man: Welcome back I prepared dinner.

Kim: Thanks.

After dinner they sat and drank tea.

Rax: Old man.

Old man: Please call me Satura.

Rax: Ok Satura today when we were in the city we saw a boy who was doing the same magic as you do but in a different way.

Satura: First it's called Alchemist, second what do you mean by a different way?

Rax: Well first Ron asked him some sunglasses made from diamond.

Satura: I thought you bought those glasses.

Ron: Why I must buy them when I have a friend who can make everything?

Rax: Anyway he drew a circle he put a small diamond and sunglasses inside it then he did the same as you did.

Satura: Look I can do that without drawing a circle there are many kinds how to use alchemist.

Rax: I see.

Kim: Well I'm going to bed.

Ron: Me too.

Satura: Ladies room.

Ron: What?

Satura: That's ladies room.

Ron: Oh yea but I need to sleep with Kim to protect her.

Satura: Where are we in a cave?

Ron: No.

Satura: Then no need to protect her.

Ron: She saw a fireball in a hotel room last year.

Satura: That was last year.

Ron: So what?

Satura: I'll protect her.

Ron: But.

Rax: Come on Ron lets go sleep.


	3. New villians

In the middle of the night Rax woke up.

Rax: Got to get me water.

When he went into the living room he saw the Old man.

Satura: I've been waiting for you.

Rax: Why?

Satura: I want to tell you something about your life.

Rax: My life?

Satura: Yes Hunter.

Rax: How did you know my name?

Satura: That's not important, listen there are people here who kill people to take there souls.

Rax: Take there soul?

Satura: Yes.

Rax: Who are those people?

Satura: There are too much, but I only know three people one of them is very dangerous and strong, the second have tall nails and very sharp that can cut your body into pieces, and the third is the most dangerous and most scary he can eat anything even human body.

Rax: What the hell eat human body?

Satura: Yes be very careful and take a good care of your friends, now I must go to sleep.

Rax got up and went to his bed wondering how he will face those enemies later he slept.


	4. Hard training

The next day, they went to the table breakfast was ready.

Kim: Those cereals are really good.

Ron: Yup those Japanese cookies are good.

Satura: Eat much as you can.

Rax: Thanks.

Satura: Because you guys have training after breakfast.

Kim: What training?

Satura: Fighting skills.

Kim: I don't need to train; I learned 16 styles of kung fu.

Satura: Then let's see if you can defeat an old man.

Kim: No I don't hurt old people.

Satura: Oh that won't be a problem in fact you won't touch me.

Kim: Don't be so sure old man.

Satura: First finish your breakfast.

After breakfast they all went to the training court.

Satura: Round 1.

Kim ran to Satura and started kicking and punching him but he dodged them all then she starts using her jump kicks even that Satura dodged them then she uses her back flips and kicks and Satura dodged them again later Kim felt tired she didn't touch him and his not feeling tired.

Satura: Where are your 16 skills?

Kim ran to him then Satura kicked Kim in her stomach forcing her to fly away from him, Kim fell out of the ring hard she couldn't stand up.

Satura: Ring out.

Ron: That gotta hurt.

Rax: His good really good.

Ron: My turn.

Satura: Round 2.

Ron rushed to Satura and started punching him and kicking and again he dodged them all then Satura hold Ron fro his shirt and punched his face several times then he dropped Ron in the ground and kicked him away Ron was heading outside the ring but he grabbed the edge of the ring and then stood up.

Ron: Your not goanna win that easy.

Satura: I'm impressed.

Ron grabbed a wood club then started attacking Satura but he took the club away from Ron and hit it in Ron leg Ron fell in one leg then Satura raised the club and hit Ron head forcing him to lay in the ground then hit him again the stomach and Ron was knocked out.

Satura: Winner.

Rax: Man you're sure tough but not tough as I am.

Satura: This will be your training against those three killers.

Rax: Sure, this is goanna be easy.

Satura: Round 3.

Rax rushed to Satura and start punching him but Satura dodged them all then Satura gave Rax a punch then another one in his face then another one in back then dropped him in the ground and starts kicking him then Rax got up and tries to punch him by a sneaky way but Satura saw it and hold Rax fist then push it away.

Rax: Gimme a break.

Satura: Is that how will you act against the killers?

Rax grabbed a club and tries to hit him but Satura hold it and hit Rax everywhere then Rax fell.

Satura: Winner.

Rax got up and gave Satura a quick punch but he blocked it.

Satura: Nice try.

Rax: Your fast.

Satura hit Rax many times by the club then kicked him out of the ring.

Satura: Ring out I'm the winner.

Kim got up.

Kim: Not quite.

Then Ron woke up.

Ron: We still have what it takes.

Then Rax got up.

Rax: We can defeat whoever faces us.

Satura: So you guys have what it takes to defeat me, then bring it on TEAM POSSIBLE!

Kim, Ron and Rax rushed toward Satura Ron strikes from the back Kim strikes from the side and Rax strikes from the front.

Satura: Show me what you got.

Rax kicked Satura but he jumped backwards where Ron is waiting but Satura kicked Ron then

Kim attacked using her slide kick but he jumped and landed on Kim's back then Rax came rushing raising a fist Satura caught his fist and dropped him in Kim's back then Ron attacked with jump kick but he caught his leg and slammed it in Rax's back who was in top of Kim so Kim was crushed by two people then Satura jumped and smashed Ron's back who was in top of Rax (so you know what happened to Kim).

Satura: See, you guys can't beat me.

Rax: Take your positions.

Rax, Kim and Ron rushed to Satura they all kicked in the same time but Satura jumped and they kicked each others legs then Satura landed on there legs.

Kim: Ouch!

Ron: My leg!

Rax: You said this was training!

Satura: This is training.

Kim: Yea like breaking our back and legs.

Satura: You must learn it this way because your goanna get a worser pain from some people.

Kim: Some people?

Satura: There are three killers here you will face they are very strong and scary I hope you don't meet them.

Ron: Don't worry you can teach us how to fight.

Satura: I suppose I can.

Somewhere in a dark place there were 2 men.

Unknown: So this is your enemy.

Unknown 2: Yes his trying to kill me.

Unknown: Don't worry leave this to me.


	5. First target

At night Team Possible went walking in the city.

Kim: I'm hungry.

Ron: Me too.

Rax: Me three.

Kim: How about we have a meal?

Ron: There is no Buenos nacho.

Rax: Well its time for us to eat some japan food.

(They went to a resturant, and then)

Ron: 1 nachos and soda.

Waiter: Excuse me.

Ron: 1 soda and chicken noodles.

Kim: Same here.

Rax: Sweet and sour chicken with rice.

Waiter: Ok coming right up.

(After the meal)

Rax: How much?

Waiter: 20 yen.

Rax: Here.

(He was about to leave when he saw a person is having trouble in the resturant)

Person: Give me my money back!

Waiter: Im sorry sir I cant do that.

Person: If you wont give me my money I'll break this place.

Kim: Hey, whats your problem?

Person: Who are you the manger?

Kim: No but stop ruining this place.

Person: Make me.

Kim: I dont want any troubles I just want you to stop.

Person: If you didnt get out of this place then you'll get really hurt.

Kim: And why is that?

Person: Cause I'm goanna hurt you real hard, your annoying me.

Ron: I guess your the one whose goanna get real hurt.

Person: Oh really, then why dont you attack me.

Ron: I will but only if you attack me first.

Person: Dont let me lose my temper.

Ron: Oh I'm scared.

The person hits Ron in the face, Ron was knocked in the ground.

Kim: Hey!

Kim catch his shirt, but he pushes her hand and kicks her hard on her stomach then punch her.

Rax: What the hell?

Rax punch the person but he catches his hand and hit his hand very hard and hits his stomach then his face later he throws him to the tables.

Person: I warned you.

Ron kicks him from behind and then try to punch him but the person catches his hand and squeez it Ron shouts, Kim raises her leg but the person puts Ron's hand infront of Kim's leg and Kim kicks Ron's hand Ron shouted in pain then the person slaps Kim so hard she fell in the ground Rax got up fast and punched the person but again he puts Ron's hand Rax punched Ron's hand Ron shouted very loud and the person kicks Rax in the face then hold Ron's hand and smashed it in the ground then jumped and smashed Ron's hand to the ground.

Person: So what were you saying?

Then he kicks Ron in the face and went out.

Rax: We need an ambulance.

Waiter: It will take them 30 minutes to get here.

Rax carried Ron on his back.

Rax: Kim come on.

Kim stand up slowly and walked slowly, they reached to Satura's house.

Rax: Satura!

Satura: What is it?

Rax: Ron is hurt.

Satura: Who did this?

Rax: I'll explain later we need help.

Satura: Take him inside.

After 1 hour to heal Ron injuries.

Rax: Is he ok?

Satura: Can't say yes his injury is very bad, who did this?

Rax: A guy he did trouble in a resturant and...

Satura: Describe me his appearnace.

Rax: He have a long green hair just like our height and got a tattoo in his body.

Satura: I knew it.

Rax: What?

Satura: He is one of the three people I told you.

Rax: He was tough.

Satura: I can see that.

Satura looked at Kim who was looking at the ground.

Satura: Dont worry Kim Ron will be alright.

He saw her cheek was a red.

Satura: What happened?

Kim(sobbing): When slaped me I remeberd something back then when Ron slaped me.

(Flashback)

Kim slapped Ron on his cheek, this time Ron was furious and gave Kim a very quick slap even Rax didn't see it, Kim fell hard in the floor her hair buried on her face.

(Back to reality)

Kim: It let me little confused I couldnt stand I couldnt fight.

Satura: Dont worry its not your fault Ron will be alright(hoping what he is saying is true).

Kim: What will happen to him?

Satura: His hand is broke.

Rax: What!?

Kim: What?

Satura: But it can be cured by removing his hand..

Rax: Removing his hand, that will cure him!?

Satura: Let me finish, I will remove his hand and put a mail hand instead of it.

Rax: Thats stupid!

Satura: Unless you want your freind with one hand.

Rax: Ok but how will he get his hand back?

Satura: That what you must know.


	6. Full metal alchemist return

(After 1 hour)

Rax: So I must sacrafice one of my body parts to revive a person.

Satura: Yes and that will be equal trade.

Rax: Ok I'll sacrafice one of my body parts to get Ron's hand back.

Satura: NO YOU MUST NOT DO IT NEVER!!

Rax: But then how..

Satura: Just dont do it ok.

Rax: Ok.

Satura: I'll take Ron tommrow to the mail shop.

Rax: Ok.

(Kim was with Ron who was still fainted, Kim was sobbing)

Kim: Ron open your eyes please If you die I can't keep on living.

Satura: Kim, Ron is goanna be fine dont worry about him tommrow he'll wake up and in a new style.

Kim: New style?

Satura: Yes as you can see Ron's arm is broke so we need to replace it with a mail.

Kim: I thought Rax told you not to do it.

Satura: Ok I wont but if you want your freind live with one hand its ok.

(Kim had tears in her eyes)

Satura: He'll be fine dont worry.

Kim: Ok then do it.

Satura: Tommrow.

(The next day)

Satura: Come on lets go.

(They all went to the automail shop)

Satura: Hello.

Automail inventor: Hey what can I help you with?

Satura: We need you to make an arm mail for this guy.

Automail inventor: His still sleeping.

Satura: Yea we dont want him to see the suprise.

Automail inventor: Ok then lets get to work.

(After several hours)

Automail inventor: Done.

Satura: Thanks.

Automail inventor: Anytime.

Rax: Look at that shiny hand.

(Seconds later Ron woke up)

Ron: Where am I, ow my hand.

(Ron feels that his touching something metal not his skin).

Ron: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Automail inventor: A mail hand.

Ron: Where is my real hand?

Automail inventor: It was broken so we need to replace it.

Ron: Where is my real hand?

Automail inventor: We put it in a safe place.

Ron: A safe place?

Automail inventor: You'll understand later.

Ron: Anyway thanks for your help.

Satura: How do you feel now?

Ron: Pretty good.

Kim: Hey Ron.

Ron: Hey KP, I'm sorry I couldnt help you in the fight.

(Kim give Ron a tight hug)

Kim: No Ron I'm sorry.

Ron: Kim my hand.

Kim: Oh sorry.

Rax: My freind you got a powerful arm there.

Ron: Yup know im powerful then you.

Rax: Wanna armwrestle?

Ron: Can I?

Automail inventor: Sure.

Ron: Bring it on.

(They hold each other hands tight)

Automail inventor: 1,2,3 start.

(They squezze each other hand hard Rax was winning he was about to put Ron's hand in the table but Ron squzzed and slamed Rax hand to the otherside and winning the challenge)

Ron: Haha you lose.

Rax: Not bad.

Automail inventor: Well if you beat him you can beat anyone and by the way there goanna be an armwrestling contest so you better hurry.

Ron: Let them wait.

(They went to the contest and Ron particpate in it)

Referee: Listen you noobs there are rules here no slaping no kicking no spiting ok?

Ron: Bring it on.

Man: You cant beat me.

Referee: Ready start.

(Ron from the first try he slamed the man's hand to the table)

Referee: What the hell the kid won from the first try.

(Ron kept winning and until he reached the final)

Ron: Booya!

Boy: Hey you must be the one I'll challenge.

Ron: Oh I'm Ron Stoppable.

Boy: I'm Edward Elric but you can call me Ed.

Referee: What the hell a double kid final match when with a blond hair and the other with a long blond hair and short.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BIG FAT JERK!!

Ron: Calm down.

Ed: Lets play.

Referee: START!

(They squezze each other hands until Ron was goanna put Ed down then Ed slamed Ron's hand to the table and broke it)

Referee: Winner is shorty!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ed hit the Referee head hard until he fainted)

Ed: Take the prize Ron I dont want it.

Ron: Thanks.

Rax: Ok then lets go.


	7. Losing a freind

Ron: This auto-mail arm rocks!

Rax: Whatever, just be careful with it.

Ron: Ok I'm hungry.

Kim: Me two.

Rax: Me three.

Ron: I know where should we go?

They went to a restaurant.

Ron: How do you like it a "Burger to go" restaurant?

Rax: Well their burger is good.

Kim: Good thing they got some pasta.

Rax: Finally a place to rest and no more trouble.

Suddenly a person walks in and goes to the waiter and demanded some money, it was the person who injured Ron hand.

Ron: Hey butthead time for payback.

Person: You never learn….wait is that an auto-mail?

Ron: It sure is and its goanna kick your butt.

Person: Well I took off your hand now I'm goanna take both off you hands.

Ron: OOOO spooky.

Rax: Sorry but I think your hand is goanna get torn this time.

Person: Well let's see about that.

Ron: Kim, stay back.

Ron dashes to the person raising a fist but the person catches it and drop Ron to the ground, Rax flew in the air and dropped himself at the person but the person catches him and throws him at Ron.

Person: Is that all you got?

Ron: Not at all.

Ron dashes at the person but suddenly jumped in top of him and Rax dashes to the person and punches him; the person was knocked in the ground.

Person: First attack, my turn.

The person dashes at Rax and started to punch him and kicking him and throwing him suddenly Ron appeared behind the person and raised a fist but the person jumped behind Ron so Ron punched Rax.

Ron: Sorry.

Rax: BEHIND YOU!!!!

Ron turned behind him and saw a strong punch that sent him outside the restaurant and when Ron got up he saw another punch and another and another and another, Ron couldn't do anything but only to taste his blood.

Person: So do you give up?

Ron: Never!

Person: Oh well.

The person grabbed Ron auto-mail hand and pulled it very hard that the auto-mail hand was torn off from Ron body.

Ron: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Person: How was that….AH?

Suddenly Ron saw blood from the person's body and a knife in the middle of his body, the person turned and saw Kim still holding the knife.

Person: YOU BITCH!

The person pushed Kim away and took off the knife from his body and pointed it to Kim suddenly Rax jumped from behind but the person slashed Rax body by the knife and caught Kim from the neck.

Person: This will teach you never to mess with me.

Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

The person stabbed Kim and then slapped her hard in her face, Kim dropped in the ground hard and her blood was surrounding her.

Ron: KIM!!!!!!!!!!!

Person: See ya champ.

The person flew in the sky and disappeared, Ron crawled to Kim.

Ron: KIM CAN YOU HEAR ME, DON'T JUST STAND THEIR CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!!!!?

Rax: Ok.

Ron: KIM PLEASE DONT DIE!

(At the hospital, Ron is waiting in the waiting room while Rax called Satura moments later the doctor goes to Ron)

Ron: Is she fine?

Doctor: I'm sorry, she lost so much blood we couldn't save her.

Ron catches the doctor by his shirt

Ron: NOOOOOO YOUR LYING YOU MUST SAVE HER THERE IS STILL HOPE!!!!!!!

Doctor: Please calm down I told you she lost so much blood.

Ron: NO NO NO YOUR LYING!!!!!!!!!

Rax dragged Ron away from the doctor.

Rax: Knock it off Ron.

Ron: NO NO NO NO HIS LYING!!!!

Rax: I'm sorry for this Ron.

Rax punched Ron hard, Ron is unconscious, Ron woke up and saw his auto-mail hand and found himself in Satura home and saw Rax and Satura beside him.

Ron: Was I dreaming?

Rax: No.

Ron: Yes I was, I dreamt that a guy broke my auto-mail hand so how come it isn't broken now?

Satura: Cause I fixed it made it more powerful.

Ron: Wait does this mean Kim….

Rax nod his head.

Ron: Oh no.

Ron jumped from the bed and ran to the door but Satura stopped him.

Satura: Where are you going?

Ron: TO KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!

Satura pushes Ron to the bed again.

Satura: Your no match against him.

Ron: BUT….

Satura: BUT NOTHING YOUR GOANNA DIE IF YOU FOUGHT HIM.

Ron lowered his head.

Rax: Anyway Kim's funeral is tomorrow.

The next day in Kim's funeral everyone was there Kim's parents and friends including Bonnie, everyone was there and everyone was crying.

Ron: I'm sorry Dr. Possible and Mrs. Possible.

Dr. Possible: Thanks Ronald we know you did your best trying to saved her thank you.

After the funeral everyone left except Satura, Ron and Rax.

Ron: Come on Satura.

Satura was watching a grave.

Rax: Whose grave is this Satura?

Satura: My Daughter's grave she was about your age when she died.

Rax: I'm sorry.

Satura: Well let's get going.


	8. A promise is a promise

They return to their house after visiting the graveyard.

Rax: So what do we do?

Ron: We can't just sit here.

Satura: Ron do you want to avenge Kim possible?

Ron: OFCOURSE!

Satura: Then I'll help you.

Ron: Thanks.

Rax: But we need a plan we can't take this guy down without a plan.

Satura: And I got the perfect plan.

Later that day, in a walking street.

Person: So the jewel or your life?

Clerk: Take it just don't hurt me.

Person: Thank you your so kind.

Ron: Hey buster.

Person: Oh its you again and look you got your metal hand again I suggest you leave me if you don't want your hand to be toured again?

Ron: I'd like to see you try.

Person: Oh well.

The person dashes to Ron but Ron run away the person tries to catch him.

Person: Why are you running away?

Ron: We don't wanna fight in public don't we?

Person: CHICKEN!!

Ron ran to the forest and then he jumped so high and grabbed a tree while the person kept running and fell in a large hole.

Ron: Satura, Rax NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rax and Satura jumped through the bushes, Rax threw a large iron shield while Satura clapped his hand and used his alchemy to turn the iron shield into a large iron shield, Rax picked up the shield and threw it to the hole and trapping the person inside.

Rax: We did it.

Just then the shield began to crack up and the shattered the person gave it a strong punch that broke the whole shield.

Person: Do you think you can trick me easily.

Ron: Actually I wanted you to escape from the trap so I can give you a taste of your own medicine.

Person: Dude I broke your hand twice and...Satura?

Satura: Envy.

Person: Your still alive you sick old bastard!

Rax: Envy?

Person: That's my name idiot, Satura do you want me to finish you just like I finished your daughter?

Satura got mad and dashed to Envy and punched him so hard that he sent him through a tree.

Envy: Listen old man Ill go easy on you just because your old as for your friends kiss them goodbye.

Envy dashed to Rax and started punching and kicking him and then dashed to Ron and started punching him and kicking him but Ron countered one punch that gave him a chance to attack, Ron attacked with all his might to take envy down he punched Envy and kicked him and threw him and slammed him into every tree and finally gave him a strong punch in his cheek.

Envy: WHAT THE HELL!?

Ron: Satura taught me everything he knows and I'll use these skills to avenge his daughter and my girlfriend.

Envy: Oh you mean the girl that I killed a week ago man she was hot if only I...

Envy couldn't finish his words because Ron dashed at him and punched him in his face then kicked his stomach then carried Envy and dropped him and started kicking envy but envy kicked Ron away.

Envy: BASTASRD DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!!!

Ron: Yea with a retard

Envy: Follow me!!!!!!!!

Envy run away, Ron, Satura and Rax chase him until they reached an old warehouse.

Ron: What's this place?

Envy: They call it "the house of the spirits" it's where the humans' spirit comes after they die, well as I know you can free the spirit from the warehouse and take it to their bodies and they'll come back to life.

Ron: I can get Kim's spirit and bring her back to life.

Ron runs to the warehouse.

Rax: RON!!!

Satura: Let's go after him.

Envy: Ill wait for you guys inside.

They went inside the warehouse it was so dark.

Satura: Ok lets split up you look this I'll look that way.

Rax: Ok.

Satura: Where is Ron, RON!!

Girl: Is that you dad?

Satura: Haruka where are you?

A girl appeared from the shadows.

Satura: Haruka your alive.

Haruka: Dad?

Haruka dashes to Satura and gives him a hug.

Haruka: Dad where were you I was scared all alone, please take me to my body let me leave again.

Satura: Don't worry Haruka I'll...wait a sec if your a spirit how can I touch you.

Haruka: Cause I'm not your real freakin daughter.

Satura: What...

Meanwhile while Rax is searching he hears a gunshot.

Rax: That's gunshot it's coming from Satura's way.

Rax rushes to Satura, meanwhile Ron also heard a gunshot.

Ron: What the hell?

Ron ignored the gunshot and ran forward hoping to find Kim's spirit fast, meanwhile.

Satura: AGH!!!!!!

Haruka was holding a gun and Satura was shot in his stomach.

Haruka: Your a bad father.

Satura: Your not my daughter your a devil.

Haruka: Actually I'm your worst nightmare.

Haruka transformed into Envy.

Envy: Goodbye Satura.

Satura: You'll die Envy my friends will kill you as they promised me they will kill you a promise is a promise.

Envy: See you in hell old man.

Rax heard a gunshot and hopes Satura isn't hurt or anything else meanwhile in Ron side.

Ron: Another gunshot better check it out

???: Ron.

Ron: That's Kim's voice.

???:Ron.

Ron: Kim!!!

A girl appeared from the shadows Ron opened his eyes wide he couldn't believe what he saw...it was Kim.

So guys what do you think until know is this Kim's spirit or someone else? And guys tell me what do you think of the story give me your thoughts. Ok then stay tuned for chapter 9.


	9. Ill save you

Rax rushes to Satura and found him lying in the ground with his own blood surrounding him.

Rax: Satura!

Rax picks Satura head up and put it in his hands.

Rax: Satura, are you ok!!!!?

Satura: (Cough) Rax?

Rax: Yes Satura, who done this to you?

Satura: Listen Rax you should save Ron save him before it's to late…

Rax: What about you?

Satura: Save Ron….Envy will kill him.

Rax: Envy?

Satura: Envy can transform into anyone save Ron hurry!

Rax: But Satura…

Satura: Don't worry about me after all I won't be alone my daughter is with me.

Rax: Satura?

Satura smiles then closes his eyes forever, Rax puts

Satura head down gentle in the grounds then stand up.

Rax: Yes sensei.

Meanwhile in the darkness two teenagers are standing staring at each other.

Ron: Kim is it really you?

Kim: How come you don't know the person you love?

Ron: I'm sorry Kim.

Kim: Give me your hand Ron.

Ron: Ok.

Kim took Ron's hand and holds it tight.

Kim: Your hands are cold.

Ron: Cause we are in a cold place.

Kim: Silly me.

Ron: Kim, I thought I wouldn't see you again.

Kim: It's alright now we are together again.

Ron: Yes.

Ron gets closer to Kim to give her a kiss when he suddenly Rax pulled him.

Ron: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Rax: Are you going to kiss a boy?

Ron pushes Rax and drops him in the ground.

Ron: Shut up don't make fun of Kim you bastard.

Rax: Well then why don't you check for yourself aren't you in a spirit house?

Ron: Yea.

Rax: And you cant hold or touch or kiss a spirit right?

Ron: What do you mean?

Rax: I mean if Kim is a spirit how come you can touch her?

Ron thought for a moment then stares at Kim.

Ron: Kim?

Kim: Are you goanna believe him or me, didn't you come to take me with you?

Ron: Well Kim I'll believe him do you know why?

Kim: Why?

Ron: Because I know who is the real Kim you bastard.

Ron kicks Kim and drops her in the ground.

Kim: Ron please..

Ron: Don't play dumb!

Ron kicks Kim again and again until Kim raised a gun.

Kim: You fool.

Kim transformed into Envy.

Envy: Do you want to end up like Satura!?

Ron: What!?

Rax: He killed Satura, that bastard.

Ron: YOU SON OF A ….

Envy: Don't move or I'll shoot.

Ron: You killed Kim now you killed Satura, ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!

Ron rushes to Envy and holds the gun trying to take it away from envy while envy keeps shooting until Ron saw Rax fell in the ground Ron kicks Envy face and takes the gun and rushes to Rax.

Ron: RAX!

Rax: I'm…ok.

Ron: DON'T MOVE ENVY!!!!

Envy: What are you going to do shoot me?

Ron: Yes.

Envy: WAIT….if you shoot me you'll never save Kim.

Ron: Are you joking?

Envy: Listen go to Kawakawa village there is a cave inside the cave there is someone who can save Kim.

Ron: You better be saying the truth.

Envy: Does that means you'll let me live.

Ron: No.

Ron shoots Envy several times in his body and in his head until he fell in the ground and died.

Rax: Nice shooting so what do we do?

Ron: We are going to Kawakawa village.

Next day people are gathered in the graveyard.

Ron: Goodbye Sensei I'll make you proud.

Rax: Now his with his daughter well we better get ready we got a really long journey to pass.

Ron: Yea.

In the train station Ron and Rax get on a train that will take them to Kawakawa village.

Rax: Ok everything is ready?

Ron: Everything is ready.

Rax: Ok, well are you sure we should go to Kawakawa village?

Ron: Yes Envy better be saying the truth.

Rax: Don't worry we will get Kim back.

Ron: Even if it took my whole life I will save Kim.

The train starts moving heading to Kawakawa village where a new adventure begins.

Writer note: So how was the story plz review and tell me wat do u think? anyway stay tuned for the next episode "The Ron Ultimatum".


End file.
